My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic
by ToadPatrol
Summary: In the wake of an unspeakable attack at Ponyville, the Mane 6 enter the tournament and find out who is responsible for the bombings before the terrorist could inflict more damage.


"Please note that this reading is a work of fiction." said the narrator. "Similarities between persons living or dead, and events are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above will have the privilege of partaking in this reading." The reader clicks on the screen. "The contract has been sealed. You will experience a 'non-fictional' tale between good and evil." said the narrator.

It is a beautiful day in Ponyville. Several ponies gather up for the screening of a movie. Princess Celestia announces the first Equestrian tournament. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby request that the Equestrian tournament will be announced for the starting date of this Friday." said Princess Celestia. Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are standing next to her.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle gets ready for the announcement. Before she leaves her house, she installs ten bombs and take them with her. Twilight Sparkle then leaves the house and goes to the convention. From there, she places the first five bombs on the ground at the theater area, where Princess Celestia is located. She leaves the theater and places the other five at the lobby area. She then walks away. As Princess Celestia continues with the announcements, the five bombs went off, causing major havoc. One pony is killed, and over ninety of them are injured. The other five bombs went off, resulting in sixty-six injuries, but no fatalities. "What the hay?" said Princess Luna. "Call the guards! Evacuate the facility!" cried Princess Celestia. All the ponies, including Twilight Sparkle evacuate the facility. "Run!" said Princess Cadence. "Evacaute, evacuate!" Numerous ambulances are at the scene, taking away the injured ponies. Twilight Sparkle then returns home to continue to study for the Galloping Exam. "I should have placed several bombs in different areas of the center." said Twilight Sparkle. Spike gets up from the bed and said, "Twilight, you call that bombing a Ponyville property?" "Yup, Spike." said Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle leaves the house and gets gallons of milk at the market.

At the hospital, the ponies at the first bombing site undergo surgery, two of them require amputations. The ponies at the other bombing site are taken to the different hospital. Three of them require amputations, one of them is in a coma.

At the castle, Princess Celestia returns from a horrible "tragedy". "Who is responsible for bombing a building?!" yelled Princess Celestia. "I don't know who did it, ma'am." replied Princess Luna. "Find the perpetrator!" demand Princess Celestia. "And take her into custody!"

At the cottage, Fluttershy turns on the television and the breaking news appears on the screen. "Is that Twilight Sparkle?" said Fluttershy. The screen shifts to the first bombing site, where Princess Celestia is located. The guards knock on the door. "How can I help you?" asked Fluttershy. "We're looking for Twilight Sparkle." said the guard. The guards are unicorns. One guard unpack the briefcase containing a bloodied, used bomb. "What do you smell, sir?" asked Fluttershy. "Terrorism." replied the guard. "Twilight Sparkle is a total terrorist." said the other guard.

At the boutique, Rarity stopped sewing just as she watches the news. "Twilight Sparkle is a terrorist?" said Rarity. Rarity answers the door. "We are looking for Twilight Sparkle who claims to be a terrorist and a spectator." said the guard. "She's right over here." said Rarity before she escapes. The guards enter the room only to find a bloodied corpse. That was few days ago since Twilight Sparkle trained to become a terrorist.

Rainbow Dash received a mail. She opens the envelope and she reads "Twilight Sparkle must be stopped". Rainbow Dash goes to Ponyville to help the ponies care. "How could Twilight Sparkle bomb Ponyville?!" said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash goes to the convention center, where the tragedy began, to help the last pony move. The last pony is taken away by the doctors.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie watch the news, regarding the terrorist incident. "When the hay did Twilight become a terrorist?" asked Applejack. "I don't know, Applejack." replied Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie and Applejack leave the safe house. Four hours later, they found Twilight Sparkle. "Cuff her!" said Princess Luna. The guards arrest Twilight Sparkle and she is taken to the castle where the duo live. At the castle, Twilight Sparkle is surrounded with unicorns. "You are under arrest for mass destruction, pony trafficking and killing." said Princess Celestia. "You have the right to remain silent! Anything can…" Twilight Sparkle breaks free and escapes to the unknown regions of Equestria with her wings. "After her, she's getting away!" said the unicorn guard. Since Twilight Sparkle's wings are faster than Fluttershy's, the unicorns are unable to go after her.

Twilight Sparkle has succeeded in resisting arrest. She then transform into Queen Chrysalis inside the unknown regions of Equestria where she lives. "I'm free!" said Queen Chrysalis. She summons her minions. "We have successfully terrorize Ponyville." said Queen Chrysalis.

Meanwhile, Rarity is sent to the castle. Princess Celestia, enraged and hated by the terrorist incident, orders her to find and capture Twilight Sparkle. "I want you to find and successfully arrest this purple pony terrorist!" yelled Princess Celestia angrily. "And take Rainbow Dash with you." "But.. but…" said Rarity. "That is an order!" yelled Princess Celestia. "I don't want to do this, ma'am." said Rainbow Dash as she is hesitant. Princess Celestia shoves Rainbow Dash and Rarity out of the castle. "Don't come back until you capture this terrorist!" yelled Princess Luna. "And when you capture her, euthanize her!" "Yes, ma'am." said Rainbow Dash. "Ready to capture this purple pony terrorist?" "Ready." replied Rarity. The two then sets off on the journey to capture Twilight Sparkle.

Meanwhile, DJ Pon-3, a disc-jokey pony with the light blue mane visits several of the injured ponies in the hospital. "Did the terrorist actually kill more than one pony?" asked Vinyl. "No. Like I said, only one pony was killed and over 156 ponies are injured." replied the doctor. "Thanks." said Vinyl before leaving the hospital. As she leaves the hospital, the Equestrian flags are now at half mast.

Ten minutes earlier, Princess Celestia hears the news. "I hereby request that I will order the flags to be at half-mast until further notice." The flags are now at half mast.

Back to the present time, Applejack and Pinkie Pie sign up for the Equestrian Tournament, where if they win all matches, the winners will be able to face against the powerful Discord. The arena is surrounded by half-mast flags. "And now, the first opponents are…. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch." said the announcer. "Be careful, Pinkie Pie and Applejack in this fight." Pinkie Pie and Applejack fights the duo one by one. Pinkie Pie gets in the ring first and attack Octavia. She punches her in the face continuously until she is unconscious. Applejack then prepares to fight Vinyl Scratch. She uses the rope to attack Vinyl and kicks her from behind and Pinkie Pie performs a Tag Assault on her. Pinkie Pie then finishes Vinyl off by throwing a wine bottle. Vinyl Scratch is defeated. "Pinkie Pie wins! Perfect! Fatality!" yelled the announcer. "Awesome Victory!" "Good work, Pinkie Pie." said Applejack happily. "Opponents #2 are Starlight and Trixie." said the announcer.

At the stadium where the tournament is located, Rarity and Rainbow Dash sign up. Fluttershy also signs up the tournament. Three of the Mane 6 are waiting for the match. Pinkie Pie and Applejack engage on the second 2-on-2 match. Applejack performs a second Tag Assault on Trixie. As Pinkie Pie performs a "Sexy" combo, Trixie breaks free and fights back. "C-C-C-Combo Breaker!" yelled the announcer. "Darn it!" cried Pinkie Pie. "Fine, you just ticked me off!" Pinkie Pie performs a 6-hit Brutal combo on Trixie. Trixie is almost out of health. Just before Pinkie Pie finishes her off, Trixie retreats and Starlight joins the fight so that she can recover her health. Applejack takes over as a fighter. She uses a rope and performs a "Monster" combo on Starlight. Starlight is defeated. "Monster Combo!" yelled the announcer. Trixie is at 5% of her health. "Finish her." said the announcer. Pinkie Pie and Applejack perform a Tag Fatality on Trixie known as Pinkie Snap. "Awesome Victory! Fatality!" yelled the announcer. Lyra and Rose are the third opponents of the tournament. Rainbow Dash waits impatiently for Twilight Sparkle to show up. Pinkie Pie and Applejack managed to defeat Lyra and Rose. "Finish them!" yelled the announcer. "What are you waiting for? Finish them!" Lyra and Rose lose consciousness before Pinkie Pie and Applejack could perform a Tag Fatality. "Supreme Victory!" yelled the announcer. The next opponent is Rainbow Dash and Rarity. "Where are you hiding Twilight Sparkle?!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "You know that Twilight is your friend and a terrorist!" said Rarity. "If you want Twilight Sparkle, you will have to defeat me first." said Applejack. "Fine!" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready, Rarity?" "I was born ready, Rainbow Dash." Applejack and Pinkie Pie engage in a fight against Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Despite Pinkie Pie's strong attack known as Cupcake Projectile, Rainbow Dash is able to defeat her. Rarity then defeats Applejack. "Supreme Victory!" yelled the announcer. "Here we go, Rarity." said Rainbow Dash excitedly. Fluttershy shows up. "You won't get past me!" yelled Fluttershy. "If you want to defeat Twilight Sparkle, you must defeat me first." Fluttershy engages on Rainbow Dash. "You have to stop going after Twilight Sparkle. She is my friend!" cried Fluttershy. "And a terrorist!" said Rainbow Dash before punching her in the face. Rarity takes over as a fighter and uses a non-lethal fatality on Fluttershy. This causes Fluttershy to lose consciousness. "Awesome Victory!" yelled the announcer! "The next opponent is…." "Say Twilight, say Twilight, please!" said Rainbow Dash to herself. "Twilight Sparkle!" yelled the announcer. "You know what? I will kill you, you purple terrorist!" yelled Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Rarity then engage in a battle against Twilight Sparkle who claims to be a terrorist. "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, no!" cried Spike from the vicinity. Rainbow Dash punches her in the face and eats her hoof one by one. Rarity then finishes Twilight Sparkle off with a big Fatality. Just before Rarity performs a Fatality, she becomes wounded and turns into Queen Chrysalis. "Wait a minute!" cried Rarity. "That's not Twilight, that's Queen Chrysalis." "What the hay is going on here?!" yelled Rainbow Dash. The spectators gasped in fright. "What the hay? That's not Twilight Sparkle, that's Queen Chrysalis!" said the announcer. "We came all this way to defeat Twilight Sparkle only to discover that it is Queen Chrysalis? Give me a break!" cried Rainbow Dash. "It can't be!" said Rarity. Queen Chrysalis regain consciousness and attacks Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Meanwhile, the real Twilight Sparkle rushes to the castle. "Princess Celestia, I need your help!" cried Twilight Sparkle. "What the hay are you doing here?! You are under arrest!" cried Princess Celestia. "Listen, ma'am, the perpetrator is not me, it's Queen Chrysalis, who is using me to bomb Ponyville!" cried Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia looks at the TV. "You're right, Twilight, Queen Chrysalis disguised as you to bomb Ponyville and became a terrorist." Princess Luna, reacts to the TV screen, tells Twilight Sparkle something. "Queen Chrysalis, is the actual perpetrator. I want you to gather the ponies and defeat not only Queen Chrysalis and Discord, but you must also defeat the leader of the terrorist Molestia." demanded Princess Luna.

Twilight rushes to the stadium and signs up for the tournament to warn Rarity and Rainbow Dash. She rushes to the arena. "Twilight, there you are!" yelled Rarity. "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, listen to me!" cried Twilight. "The terrorist is Queen Chrysalis! Not me!" The spectators react to Twilight Sparkle's words. "Queen Chrysalis is a terrorist?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Why didn't you say so?!" Twilight Sparkle then take Rainbow Dash's place and engages in the fight against Queen Chrysalis, who is actually responsible for the bombings. As Twilight Sparkle uses the Sound Boom on Queen Chrysalis, she transforms into Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash punches Fluttershy in the face, transforming into Pinkie Pie. "Be careful Rainbow Dash, try not to attack her numerous times. The more you hit, the faster you pass out." said Twilight Sparkle. "I know, I know, jeez!" yelled Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash performs the Tornado Kick on Fluttershy. She transforms into Pinkie Pie first, then Rarity second after the kick. She transforms back to Queen Chrysalis. "She is the Shang Tsung of ponies!" said Rainbow Dash as she continues her fighting. Applejack performs a surprise attack on Queen Chrysalis. "Get over here!" yelled Applejack before performing a kick on her abdomen. Pinkie Pie then performs the Cupcake Projectile on Queen Chrysalis. "Whoa, a 6-on-1 match? This'll be fun!" said the announcer. Rarity performs Diamond Projectiles on Queen Chrysalis, but she has managed to break free and attack Rainbow Dash. "C-C-C-Combo Breaker!" yelled the announcer. Fluttershy performs the Animal Summon move to corner Queen Chrysalis so that Rainbow Dash and Applejack can perform an Ultimate Combo. After the Ultimate Combo, Rarity uses her horn to stab Queen Chrysalis in the heart, dissolving into sand. The terrorist is defeated. "And now, the sub-boss opponent is… Discord!" "Finally!" said Pinkie Pie as Discord rises from the floor. "You have successfully defeated the terrorist who is the fake Twilight Sparkle, Queen Chrysalis." said Discord. "If you defeat me, then you will win the tournament." The Mane Six engage in the fight against Discord. Despite his moves, the Mane Six succeed in defeating Discord. They spare his life. "Supreme Victory! You have made Ponyville strong! Your name will be remembered for ever more." said the announcer. "And now, the final boss is… drumroll please! Molestia". Molestia appears and she looks like Princess Celestia. She has pink and white mane and a tiara on her head. The Mane Six get ready for the final battle. "Destroy your enemy… Immediately!" yelled the announcer. First, Applejack performs the rope on Molestia. "Come here!" yelled Applejack before performing a strong kick on Molestia. Rainbow Dash performs a "Brutal" combo on Molestia. "Brutal combo!" yelled the announcer. Pinkie Pie and Applejack perform a Tag Assault on Molestia so that Twilight Sparkle can perform a Fatality. "Finish her!" said the announcer. Twilight Sparkle performs a Fatality in which Molestia explodes as Twilight screams loudly. "The Mane Six win! Fatality!" said the announcer. "Did I overdo it?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "We covered our ears, Twilight Sparkle." said Pinkie Pie. "She will never again threaten Equestria." said the announcer. She lands on the ground. The announcer is a pegasus pony with a black-and-beige mane that covers her eyes. "Songbird Serenade?" said Rarity. "Yup. That's me." said Songbird Serenade. "The terrorist we defeated is actually Queen Chrysalis." said Pinkie Pie. "You have done well, ponies." said Songbird Serenade. "You survived the tournament. Enjoy the well-deserved vacation." The ponies are cheering and applauding for the victory of the Mane Six. The flags around the stadium and Ponyville are now at full-staff. "Twilight, I'm sorry I called you a terrorist." said Rainbow Dash. "Queen Chrysalis is responsible for the crimes around Ponyville." "That's okay, Rainbow Dash, I didn't bomb the convention center." said Twilight Sparkle. "And you have earned a First-Place Trophy and 3,000 bits!" said Songbird Serenade.

The ponies celebrate the victory at the castle. "Thank you so much for defeating the villainous traitor and saved Equestria." said Princess Luna. "You have saved us all." The Mane Six were tired from the tournament, and avenging the death of a pony.

The ponies recover from the injuries and left the hospital. "Stay strong!" said Songbird Serenade through the speaker.

The Mane Six goes to the restaurant with Spike and Starlight. "I can't believe that you stopped the real terrorist and saved Equestria." said Spike excitedly. "Well, Spike, I was not a terrorist. It was Queen Chrysalis." Songbird Serenade gives the sushi set to the Mane Six as a reward for defeating Queen Chrysalis. "Nice work. Here's your dinner." The Mane Six eat dinner. And that's how you win an epic tournament.

Several days later, Twilight Sparkle works for the Equestria Strong community. "I hereby request that healing Equestria is my top priority for the situation." said Twilight Sparkle. "The community was established after the bombings of Ponyville occurred at the hands of Queens Chrysalis, the real perpetrator. I was not responsible for the crimes." The survivors of the Ponyville tragedy applaud in excitement. "And whatever you do, stay strong!" said Twilight Sparkle before walking away from the scene.

Back at the scene of the crime, Princess Celestia sends the guards for any remaining survivors. "There is only one remaining survivor." said the guard. "We should take him to the hospital. He must have lost his leg by now." said Princess Luna. The remaining survivor was sent to the hospital. The unicorn ponies clean up the mess at the scene.

At the mortuary, the Mane Six attends the funeral of the pony who was killed in the tragedy. "We lost our pony in the world of Equestria." said Vinyl. "I heard... that thanks to the senseless acts of violence, Equestria became injured. The healing of Equestria has just begun." Vinyl continues her speech. The coffin for the deceased victim lowers from the ground.

On the way back from the mortuary, the Mane Six and Spike goes on the vacation at the beach. Songbird Serenade, who was the announcer at the tournament, hosts the screening for a movie. "That'll be 8 bits for the movie." said Songbird Serenade. Rarity gives Songbird Serenade 63 bits. From the screening, the Mane Six purchased bags of popcorn, candies and drinks. As the Mane 6 approach, Songbird Serenade breaks the half of the tickets. "Theater 16, can't miss it." said Songbird Serenade. The Mane Six then enjoy a post-tournament screening.

Currently, Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies of the Mane 6 are continuing the investigation for any possible involvements of the tragedy.

The End… ?


End file.
